Beck Hassen
Beck Hassen '''is the co-creator, co-star, and editor of the channel until Bond took over as editor starting with The Beck and Bond Hassen Sitcom. He appears in 29 out of 30 videos in Season 1. '''Personality Beck seems to care about the channel more than Bond does. He likes to cook and seems to like sports. He has a bit of an inferiority complex as shown in various videos. He wants to be a famous YouTuber someday although few support his dream and many reject the idea out of their jealousy for him. Trivia * He is 13. (Types of Neighbors) ** Since Types of Neighbors was published in November 2015, it can be inferred that he was born sometime before November 2002. * He likes apple juice. (Types of Neighbors) * He has been rejected. (Beck's Talents) * He says the only thing that he has cooked in Cooking with Beck that actually tasted good was the Campbell's soup. ** Ironically, he says the Campbell's soup tasted terrible but he says the Mac n' Cheese and the Frijoles Negros tasted good. * He co-wrote School Nurses be Like. * He has three known nephews. He seems to like to hang out with them although they seem to get on his nerves sometimes. ** It was revealed that he has a third nephew in the Night with my Nephews Sitcom. * He was in every video until Commercials with Bond: Chick-magnet Medicine. However, he helped film the video. ** The only other videos where he didn't make a physical appearance were Corny Jokes with Bond and Bond the Critic. His voice was in it, though. * His favorite video is The Beck and Bond Hassen Sitcom. (Talking About old YouTube Videos) * His least favorite video is Bond the Distracted Cop. (Talking About old YouTube Videos) * All of the videos except for Commercials with Bond: Chick Magnet Medicine were his ideas. * His inspiration for Cooking with Beck came on November 20, 2015, while talking to his cousin on the phone and making Frijoles Negros for dinner. * His idea for the Beck and Bond Show came from his friend Quinn. * While Bond the Distracted Cop was uploading, he actually made a salad. * He has a vine. * His school librarian likes his videos. * His cousin Ethan made a cameo in one video but has been mentioned in many. * He is socially awkward. (Beck's Talents) * He has lived in the same house for 13 years. (Cooking with Beck, Bond, and Campbell) * He is a middle child. (Night with my Nephews) ** This is known because in order to have a nephew, one of your siblings must have kids. Therefore, he has an older sibling that has never been mentioned nor shown. * He prefers Alvin and the Chipmunks over Star Wars. (How to be a Viner) * He started making vines in August 2014. He was either 11 or 12 at the time. 'Social Media' * Vine (August 16, 2014- November 26, 2015; December 8, 2015- January 20, 2016; January 27, 2016- present) * Flipagram (March 15, 2015- present) * Instagram (June 9, 2015- present) * Snapchat (August 10, 2015- August 11, 2015; February 12, 2016- April 2, 2016) * Acapella (January 10, 2016- present) * Twitter (February 13, 2016- April 17, 2016)